Naruto Omake Story
by Hades' Neko
Summary: As the title started this is a story full of 1 shots. It follows the plot of the story, just not to a T. 3 girls, Yumi, Ayumu, and Miharu grow stronger through all the pain of their past and work hard to meet their goals. Family. A true family that will accept and love them. Will they find love on this journey? Read and review.
1. Character Info

Naruto Omake Story

Yumi: Age - 14 (middle)

Hair: pale purple. High ponytail with a headpiece going through it. Goes down to middle of the back.

Eyes: vibrant purple when happy and deep violet when mad or serious

Skin: light caramel

Outfit: dark purple trench coat with a hood. Black midthigh skort with dark purple crisscross lines and purple leg warmers. Sleeveless black belly button shirt with fishnet underneath covering the rest of her stomach. Black leather fingerless gloves. Two thick wrist bands. Necklace and earrings.

Personality: dark to others, friendly and crazy to friends. Has abandonment issues. Fiercely protective of family. Hates those who dont know pain. Understands those like her and friends. Usually sadistic.

Family: 3 sisters (2=oc) naruto, anko( sister), zabuza( brother), haku( boy), hokage. Mother is an angel of darkness. A snake she gets from anko named Kage. calls everyone with the suffix -chan if she likes and accepts you. if shes respectable then she doesnt like you. birth parents she doesn't see as family.

Powers: purple fire

Weapons: 30 hidden knives- blade is the feather of the angel of darkness. 2 swords- one is ombre(dark to light) blade starting with black at the handle and turns into a lighter shade of purple until its silver at the tip. Able to conduct purple fire into blade making a fire sword. Name- purple death. secod sword is pure black made of feathers from mom named shadow slayer.

Nickname: mistress of the shadows, mistress by kage, Yumi-chan by friends

Ayumu: Age- 15 (oldest)

Hair: black when mad gray when happy or neutral. Goes down to her shoulders.

Eyes: same as hair

Skin: olive

Outfit: Gray trench coat with hood. Black midthigh skort with gray crisscross lines and gray leggings and a gray belt. Black ombre short sleeved shirt (black-gray). Black leather fingerless gloves.

Personality: pretty chill. doesn't talk much besides to kiba, naruto, and other ocs. when upset she gets sadistic. only talks when need be. protective of family.

Family: same as yumi except no snake she has a giant white wolf and the angel of darkness is her father.

Powers: grey wind. ( mixture of the dark powers she got from her father and the white color of the wind). able to see spirits.

Weapons: 2 guns. like yumi it's made from the feathers of her father's wings. doesn't shoot bullets it shoots compressed gray wind. when needed the guns will come out of thin air but when not needed they will be hidden.

Nickname: princess of spirits, ay-chan by yumi

Miharu: Age- 15 (youngest)

Hair: blond with blue highlights. In a braid down to the middle of her back.

Eyes: Crystal blue

Skin: pale as the moon

Outfit: pale blue trench coat with hood. Black midthigh skort with white crisscross lines and a short sleeved light blue ombre belly button shirt (light blue-white). Black leather fingerless gloves.

Personality: Like ayumu she doesn't talk much but she is very friendly with her family. also very protective of her younger sisters. when pushed she will become sadistic.

Family: same as above except her father is the shinigami. and a giant crystal blue colored hawk that found her.

Powers: Ice

Weapons:scythe made out of the cloak of her father the shinigami. when wanted it will shoot out icicles or whatever form of ice she needs.

Nickname: Queen of death, ojou-sama by yumi, haru-chan by ayumu

Catch phrase: run run as fast as you can. because if i catch you YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!


	2. The birth and rebirth of Ayumu

The birth and rebirth of Ayumu

3rd pov

It was a windy June night with the moon nowhere in sight. Suddenly a scream ripped through the silence. The scream resonated from a house with its lights still on. In this house there were doctors and a screaming woman. The woman was giving birth. Finally after five long hours of painful childbirth, the doctors were able to see the head getting closer and closer to freedom. And yet, there was no sound. Finally the baby girl was out of her mother. Even through all the blood and juice the doctors could see the blue color of the babies skin. Crying, the mother asked to see her baby. Begrudgingly, the doctors handed the tired women her dead daughter. The mother, believing that after all the pain she would be able to hold her warm and beautiful daughter, cried out in shock when she was face to face with a blue bodied baby. Worried for his daughter and wife the husband ran to his wife's side to see what had upset her. Seeing the source of his wife's distress, he himself cried out in pain. The pain in his heart was unimaginable. Gently taking the lifeless body out of the distraught woman's hand, the doctors placed the child on a table at the end of the bed.

*CRASH!* Out of nowhere, the wind picked up knocking over trees and anything not nailed down. *Creeeeaak* The door slowly opened revealing a figure in the doorway. Without making a single noise, the stranger walked into the room and towards the stillborn child. Outraged, the father of the child ran towards the stranger. Suddenly, the stranger looked towards the father with a steal gaze and, from his back, unfurled giant, feathery, black wings. Scared for his life the man stopped his charge and slowly backed away with the knowledge he now had. The stranger who walked in, was an angel of darkness. Why was the shinigami's soldier here?

Knowing that they finally got the message, the newly classified angel of darkness, continued his stride towards the child. Gently and with such care that no one thought the angel possessed, he lifted the child into his arms and cradles her to his chest. After what felt like an eternity but was truly only a few seconds, the angel opened his mouth and spoke in a tongue long forgotten, probably not even known to any human, in a low but beautiful bass voice. It has a slight gravelly rumble to the voice that exuded knowledge, and power. As he spoke, the sun had begun to slowly rise and a gray eerie mist rolled in.

"Anz haaa fia ga mak ta re yg bijl ver cyu xry. Hv sg fxh zgv bxfvh xgj dsrst va." As he spoke, he ran his pointer finger over the deceased girls skin leaving lines and symbols in its wake. All of a sudden, after he repeated the spell two more times, the lines and symbols glowed a gray color slowly enveloping the girl. When the light finally died down, the doctors and parents were met with a wonderful terrible sight. The little girl that was a light blue in skin tone, was smiling and laughing in the arms of the angel of darkness. Holding out his hand to the previously dead girl, the angel of darkness lifted a ball of wind to the newly reborn girl. But this wind was not like any wind. This wind was gray instead of white. Still laughing, the young girl took hold of the orb of great wind, and held it against herself. She laughed and played with it, as if it was just a rubber ball.

Slowly the angel of darkness put the young girl down on the table at the end of the bed, and began to walk away. When the girl couldn't feel the warmth, strength, and protection of the one she loves, she began to cry. It was a loud shrill sound that got the attention of both fathers. Turning around, the angel of darkness spoke in that unfamiliar language once again towards the young girl.

" Cah ba maki toh yak shin" He said towards the girl. Once again the angel walked towards the door to leave, when the girl did something that shocked everyone in the room.

"Oray jaji. Bal ai." The girl said. Turning around to look at the girl he didn't think could understand him, he smiled a soft smile towards her.

" San si, kole." He said to his new appointed daughter. A smile filled with nothing but gum was what he saw next, and he's kept that picture in his mind as he flapped his gigantic wings and flew off into the night. Back to his commanders side.

All was silent in the house, except for the occasional sniffle that came from the young girl who missed her TRUE father. As the child slowly fell asleep, the doctors saw some fallen feathers that had fallen off of the angel. What they saw on the floor that night will never be forgotten. There on the floor was one thing, and one thing only. A name.

"Ayumu"

Translation:

Anz haa fia ga mak ta re yg bijl ver cyu xry. Hv sg fxh zgv bxfvh xgj dsrst va - Here this girl lays dead I wish to give her a portion of my dark powers to survive. Please grant my wish commander.

Cah ba maki tah yak shin- Wait for the day I'll come back.

Oray jaji. Bal ai- Okay daddy I'll wait.

San si kole- Thank you my daughter.


	3. The birth and rebirth of Yumi

The birth and rebirth of Yumi

3rd Pov

The sun had begun to set. Sending the earth into a September twilight. The sky was an array of colors ranging between gold, red, and most of all, a dark purple. A purple that covered the sky and seemed to swallow all of the light. Leaving nothing but cold darkness. This September twilight was a special day for some, but would soon be a dark time for all.

In the hospital a women was giving birth on this cold, dark twilight. Now most would think this was a joyous moment, but no. This was not one of those times. Five weeks prior to the due date of the child, the mother was taking a shower and had been careless. She saw a piece of bar soap on the tub floor. The piece of soap was no larger than a quarter, but she was careless and thought everything was okay. Then, in no more than an instant, she slipped, and she fell. There was pain all over, but mostly in her right arm and stomach.

Worried for the love of his life, the husband rushed into the room and saw the horrible sight of his wife at the bottom of the tub, crying and screaming out in pain. Working fast, the husband lifted his wife out of the still running shower, wrapped her in a robe, and ran to the hospital. There the couple found out that she broke her arm in two places. The couple originally thought that that was the extent of the injuries and that everything else was okay. But no. That was not it at all.

When the doctors told the once happy couple, that the fall not only broke the soon to be mothers arm, but also Killed their unborn baby...all Hell broke loose. The mother's sobs could be heard all throughout the hospital. The husband, though better at hiding his emotions, shed only a few tears for his wife and his dead unborn child. But that pain was nothing like when the doctors told them that, although the baby was dead, the mother still had to give birth to the child.

Back to the present, the mother was pushing hard to try and get her dead baby girl out of her womb. Although she was distraught, she did not cry. Didn't shed one tear. Finally when the baby was born she cried. Only when her baby was free from her death bed did she cry. Her tired body shook with the power of her sobs that racked her body.

*FWOOM!* In a burst of fire, a shadowy figure walked closer to the dead child that was still being held in the arms of the frozen doctor. Outraged at this figure, the still tired woman, "Stop! Don't you DARE come near my child!" Not at all fazed, the figure stopped, and opened the wings on its back. Thinking that this stranger was here to bring her child's soul to Kami, the women calmed down slightly. Then, she realized. The wings she thought were white, weren't changing from a shadowy color to white as the light hit those dark and evil wings. An angel of darkness?! "NOOOO! You evil angel. No! Stay away from my child! Leave her alone. Please." Even as the sobs wracked her frail body, the angel never stopped her walk towards the dead child.

Picking up the frail dead child she cradled her to her chest and dragged her finger across the child's cold still body. Lines and symbols were left in the fingers path and she spoke in a clear but powerful alto voice. As if she was singing a song she spoke in a different language that had the lines and symbols glowing a bright, but dark purple. As she was speaking, the Earth was showered in the deadly beauty of a golden purple sunrise.

"Anz haa fia ga mak ta re yg bijl ver cyu xry. Hv sh fxh zgv bxfvh xgj dsrst va." After repeating this strange incantation twice, did they see the dark evil purple color envelop the child. After the light died down, did the angel of darkness put the young girl down. "Amak dsrst va." Beginning to walk away, the angel stopped when she felt a tug at the black dress she wore. Turning her head towards the humans, she didn't see any thing of importance until she looked down and saw a very shocking sight.

The newly reborn baby girl, had actually CRAWLED towards the angel of darkness and STOOD UP on shaky legs. Starring up at this women the newly reborn girl had deemed her mother, she lifted her arms above her head silently offering the angel to pick her up. Doing as was ordered she picked up the young girl she once again spoke in that unknown tongue.

"Cah ba maki tah yak shin." Not being able to speak, the young girl did the next best smiled, nodded her head, and snuggled her head into the crook of her mother's neck. "San si kole." Once again putting the young girl down, the angel looked at all the humans one more time before disappearing in a ball of fire.

Still shocked and slightly scared at what just happened, no body moved to pick up the almost asleep child. Then, suddenly, the mother, who everyone thought was too shocked and still tired from the strain the birth put on her body, leaned forward and picked up the child. She cradled her into her chest, and even though the baby didn't cry, she also didn't smile. The baby knew this human wouldn't harm her or held any ill intent toward her, so she simply stayed silent in the arms off the woman who thought herself her mother.

Before the pair of sleepy women could fall asleep, the husband looked at the spot where the angel left and found one thing. And one thing only. A name. A name burned into the floor, never to be forgotten by anybody who witnessed what transpired in this hospital room or who they told.

"Yumi"


End file.
